


Cupid Who???

by paperraha67



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hwangmini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperraha67/pseuds/paperraha67
Summary: Minhee try to help yohan to get his crush yunseong the oh handsome and shy guy but then the cupid fall for the shy guy himself."How is it going Mr. Stalker?""Shit jungmo! Ugh i drop my fries!" minhee looks annoyed, his fries is on the ground now."Wow how did you know it's me?""Your voice jungmo, your voice...""Did you really that jobless that you take the offer from yohan?""He gave a good offer, so.." he is picking the fries on the ground to throw them properly.





	Cupid Who???

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, just want to share that english is not my first language, so pardon with all the imperfections. Don't let the hwangmini ship sink!! comments would motivate me to write more:))

Just like the other days, minhee are ready to go home.

"Kang Minhee I need your help."  
"Stop, I need to go home. My fries are waiting for me." Minhee can picture himself frying french fries in the kitchen.  
"Wait wait wait..." Yohan grabs the other's hand, "Please this is urgent."

They end up seating at the cafe.

"So I like this guy..."  
"It is indeed urgent..."  
"My mom told me that it's rude to cut someone when they speak."  
"My bad, sorry sorry..."

Back to the topic.

"He is hwang yunseong from science department. He is handsome, kind, cute..." If yohan are cartoon there would be love emojis in his eyes.  
"...ehm ehm the point is?" Minhee manage to stop yohan for going further.  
"Oh sorry. The point is I like him but idk how to approach him and I want to approach him in a right way."  
"O-okay?"  
"I want to look prepared and maybe he would be moved if he sees that I put effort to know him."  
"Then what will I get?"  
"I'll prepare your lunch in the time you help me to gather his informations."  
"Okay, i'll start tomorrow and I'll contact you where you should deliver the lunch."

Minhee hate queuing up so bad that he would almost do everything to have someone prepare his lunch. Beside, the cafeteria in Engineer Department during lunch time is like a battlefield.

 

***

 

Minhee is taking his time waiting for yunseong after his class. Not to be that creepy guy he just want to know the guy activities. Who knows if he can get something that he can report to yohan.

"How is it going Mr. Stalker?"  
"Shit jungmo! Ugh i drop my fries!" minhee looks annoyed, his fries is on the ground now.  
"Wow how did you know it's me?"  
"Your voice jungmo, your voice..."  
"Did you really that jobless that you take the offer from yohan?"  
"He gave a good offer, so.." he is picking the fries on the ground to throw them properly.  
"Do you even know how the poor thing looks like?"  
"Yohan gave me his photo, so yes I know how he looks like and why are you calling him poor thing?! I'm doing a holy job here as yohan and yunseong cupid- OH SHOOT HE IS HERE..."

Minhee hurriedly throw the trash away, "Shit jungmo where are you going?!"  
Minhee almost losing his shit when he sees jungmo approaching the IT guy and start chatting.

"Hey... jungmo..." Minhee are pulling jungmo's shirt softly, sweats are trailing on his forehead.  
"Oh this is Minhee, my friend from Engineer Department..."

Minhee surprises at the sudden introduction. "H-hi..."

"Right junho, it's been so long since the last time we met..."  
Wait, so jungmo the little shit know these guys.

"I think it's almost six months since the last time we met, I hope we can hangout more often jungmo." Says the junho guy.  
"Oh right junho, who is the guy beside you." Not wanting losing his chance minhee going straight to his target.  
"Uh sorry, he is Hwang Yunseong. We went to the same department and he is usually quite and shy to strangers so I kinda forget that i'm with him."

In the end they decides to go to cafe nearby. Later on minhee find out yunseong is really friendly and fun to be around with. Even minhee almost fall on his knees when he know that yunseong applying to the same dance performance like him. That would really help him on collecting information of yunseong.

"Wow it's really surprising that both of you applying to the same dance performance."  
"I'm happy about this dance performance you guys applied in, even my friend minhee can makes new friend with yunseong... but can somebody enlight me what is this dance performance we are talking about?"

Minhee really want to roll his eyes for jungmo's dumbness and lacks of information.

"Our university has this big summer festival..." junho calmly explaining the whole things to jungmo, "and there would be a lot of events and one of it are dance performance."  
"The dance performance is kinda big things because the performers will get paid a good amount of money and many performers becomes famous in the university." adds yunseong  
"Bet minhee applied to get famous."

TAKK!!!

A clear sound come out from minhee hitting jungmo's forehead.

"Don't you dare mocking my interests in dancing you lil- anyway I heard the practice will be starts the next few weeks."  
"I know right, see you there." Says yungseong with his cute little smile.

 

***

 

"So what is it, you said you have a really good information." Yohan pull the chair beside minhee who just finish with his lunch.  
"Surprisingly we end up in the same performance, that means we are going to meet often and i can provide more good quality informations for you, yohan in love." Minhee smile proudly.  
"Thanks God, I know i'm good at making decisions."  
"The practice start in two weeks and in the mean time I'm going to seeks for his information as usual."  
"Perfect."

 

***

 

Minhee stepping up his game by taking few photos of yunseong doing his activities and sending the photos to yohan later.

Minhee are busy clicking the photos he took today. A tiny chuckles appear when he sees the photo of yunseong spacing out.

"He is a handsome kid but why he look like this when he space out, cute." His smile disappear when he feel something off, "It's okay minhee, he is your friend and he is indeed cute. It's normal for friend praising each others."

 

***

 

Minhee are on his way to library when he sees yunseong alone on his way to go somewhere. He wants to approach him but he sees his junior struggling carrying bunch of books by himself.

"Ugh I want to hang out with him tho..." He is contemplating, "Ah whatever!"

 

***

 

"Hyung thank you for the help, ugh I thought my back were going to break."

Minhee flashes a smile to the cute curly hair boy as he stack the books to the shelf.

"No big deal."  
"I feel bad to say this but I have class in five minutes..." The younger guy looks troubled.  
"It's okay, you can go. There aren't much left to do, so..."  
"Hyung thanks a lot!" The boy take a deep bow, "Kang minhee is the best." Then he leaves the quite library.  
"I want to be Kang Minhee junior too..."

Minhee's heart skip a beat at the familiar voice.

"Woah you are indeed kind to everyone, Kang Minhee."  
Yunseong take one book and place it next to the others. Minhee in the other hand are surprised, mouth gaping because of the sudden appearance of the not really shy guy anymore in front of him.

"I think that's all."

Finally minhee gaining his senses back when yunseong finishes arranging all the books in the shelf.

"Um sorry I end up bothering you."  
"I don't think so tho."

Hwang Yunseong I beg you to stop smiling so cute like that!!!

"S-so what are you doing in the library?"  
Shit, that was a lame question you smarty ass minhee.

"I want to borrow some books," He shows the books on his hands to minhee, "You know we are going to be busy once the practice starts. I'm afraid I won't have much time to go to library."  
"You right, tomorrow is our first practice."

Shit why am starting to act like a fool in front of him?

 

***

 

The first day of practice are really tiring. After the introduction they going straight learning the choreography in a small group. Minhee and yunseong are in a different group.  
When the practice ends minhee starts to look for yunseong but sadly yunseong are already hopping on his bus.  
The second day, third day, fourth day, and fifth day going pass with minhee busy learning the choreography. On the sixth day they start to practice together and in the middle of the dance, minhee caught a glimpse of yunseong dancing in the amidst of people. Suddenly, a smile appear on minhee's face.

The practice ends, minhee still glueing his eyes to yunseong and the young man gets bewilder when yunseong caught him staring. He then giving the sweetest smile as he walking closer to minhee.

"I saw your dance, it was really smooth."  
He starts the conversation as he lend his hands to help minhee stand up.  
"I saw yours too, you were beautiful..." there was quick moment of silent between his words, " your dance, your dance was really beautiful."

 

***

 

Side by side, they are waiting for the bus.  
"Oh that's my bus." Says yunseong as he point out the green bus.  
"I'm taking that bus too."  
"Really, are you going somewhere?"  
"Oh I need to go to my friend's house to do my task."  
Yunseong nods at the answer and they going up to their bus.

Yunseong seems tired, he starts to yawn and a few minutes later he already sleeping on minhee's shoulder...  
Minhee has this soft looks to yunseong. He brushes the bangs that cover yunseong's eyes and suddenly that words slips from his mouth.  
"Hwang Yunseong... I like you..."

Kang Minhee never predict this happens but, yunseong open up his eyes and...  
"Then, when are you going to stop being the cupid for Kim Yohan and I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I make hwangmini social media au in my twitter too, so don't forget to drop by @/itspaper1


End file.
